Creep
by only-because3
Summary: She didn’t mean to wiggle her hips in order to help him slide off her panties as he loomed over her as she lay on her back on the couch in his basement.


Hey everyone! I hope that all of you are enjoying the new year. I really should've spent my time today writing the last chapter of Consequence, but then Creep by TLC popped up on my iTunes and I was hit with the idea for this oneshot. It's a little angsty and REALLY smutty. This is sort of my take on Puck and Quinn's history (Quinn's a bit OOC since I sort of had her confrom to the past I wrote for her lol) and the ending seems a bit rushed (it's late and wanted to get this posted) but I'm happy enough with it. Hope y'all enjoy! (Remember: Reviews equal love)

* * *

She knows that he's behind her. Knows that he's watching her slip out of her top and bra. Knows that he's watching her long blonde hair fall from the ponytail and skate across her back, shoulder blades visible when she pushes her naked chest out.

He's behind her, hand clutching his beer so tight he's surprised it hasn't broken.

Its freshmen year, before she's found God and Finn and he's a boy who's barely started to bulk up.

This was the beginning. This was when it was hidden but not. When it wasn't cheating. Not yet.

Most of the people have left the party, the handful left now participating in an intense game of Truth or Dare. That's why Quinn Fabray is now unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her legs, leaving her in only her pure white cotton panties. She walks to the edge of the pool, toes curling over the cement rim before she dives in.

"That's cheating," yells Matt from the patio table where everyone sits.

She swims closer and arches an eyebrow. "You didn't say that I had to show everyone my front. You just said to jump into the pool in just my underwear." Her body's flush against the wall of the pool, her head resting on her folded arms on top of the pool's edge.

They lock eyes and she smiles before glancing at the stack of old towels next to him. "Ya mind," she asks. He doesn't respond, instead just picks one up on of the towels on the free chair and walks to the edge of the pool, the game of Truth or Dare continuing behind him.

She swims to the built in stairs and he tries not to stare at her as she swims (there really was no point in leaving on her underwear; they're completely see through now). He opens the towel wide and she slowly emerges from the water. He turns his head to look away and she giggle. "You can look," she tells him and if he were a gentleman, he would've kept his head turned.

But he's not a gentleman, he's a perverted teenage boy and so he looks at her body. Starts with her long legs, moves north to where her now transparent panties cling to her skin, making the dark patch of hair visible between her legs. (He pauses there for a moment and tries not to lick his lips) He follows her flat stomach covered in water drops up to her breasts that are perky and round and perfect. Her nipples are hard from the cold air hitting her wet skin and its then that he can't help but let out a groan. He finally reaches her face to find her smirking, a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched.

She pushes back her long blonde hair and takes the ends of the towel, wrapping it around her body securely. "I think that was thanks enough," she mutters as she walks over to rejoin the game of Truth of Dare.

* * *

The next time it happens, he's with Santana. It's the summer between freshmen and sophomore year and she's recently found God. She's much less fun at parties now but old habits die hard and that saying has never been more true.

They're at Mike's house this time and Finn's had his eyes on her all night. She's not sure how she feels about that just yet but she doesn't let it bother her. She stands in the kitchen with a beer in her hands (she figures she'll work her way down to no booze; she's quite proud of herself for not touching the vodka tonight), hip pressed into the counter as she watches Santana throw herself at Puck. He doesn't seem interested and she finds herself smirking. "You'd think they'd just break up," she says to Brittney who stands next to her. The other blonde nods, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"She should just move on to someone else," Brittney says, staring at the pair while Quinn looks at her. She must've had more to drink than she thought because she could swear that Brittney looked sad.

She turns to look at the couple again only to see that they've broken apart. Santana starts walking to the patio and Brittney practically leaps up to follow her while Puck walks towards her.

She tries not to get excited when she feels him press up against her back, hot breath tickling the back of her neck. She reaches for a new beer on the counter as he moves next to her, doing the same. He grabs the opener before she can and she pouts until he opens hers first. "Thank you," she says as he opens his, eyes locking as he tosses the bent bottle cap onto the counter.

"I liked the way you thanked me last time more," he says and she smiles scooting a little closer to him.

"What's the deal with you and Santana," she asks as she glances around the house, noticing that Santana is laughing with Brittney outside and that Finn has disappeared. She brings her attention back to him and he just smiles.

"Does it matter?" She supposes it doesn't.

They creep upstairs and fall into the bathroom (they were aiming for a bedroom but missed; Quinn takes it as a sign from God that she needs to be serious about changing her ways). Their lips crash together and she tastes like beer and strawberries. _Fuck_ she tastes so good, way better than Santana. He fingers tangle in her blonde hair as he holds on to the back of her head, trying to push her closer to him. His other hand finds its way up her thin top, hand desperately trying to undo the complicated clasp. Her leg runs up and down the side of his before he gives up on the bra and grabs her ass, hoisting her to lock her legs around his waist, her back pushed against the wall.

She lets out a squeal of delight then, tearing her lips away from his. "So, how's this thank you measuring up," she asks with ragged breaths, licking her lips in a way he finds absolutely irresistible.

He drops a kiss on to her moist lips before shrugging. "Last time I at least got to see your boobs." She smirks deviously and her hand snakes in between them, her slender fingers working fast to undo the button on his jeans. She slides her hand into his pants and beneath his boxers and takes him into her hands. His hips jerk forward a bit and she smiles widely.

"This better," she asks, hand pumping him, fingers stopping to dance across the tip of his shaft. His head falls into the crook of her neck, a muffled groan his only response. She kisses the side of his neck and continues running her hand up and down his length, stopping every once in a while to tease the tip when she hears his breathing becoming more ragged. His lips latch on to her neck when she finally decided to end the sweet torture she's putting him through. Her hand moves faster and she grip gets tighter and he sucks on her pale neck. He feels like it's never going to end even though she's working him like she's been doing this all her life but then suddenly he feels it. He explodes in his pants and in her hand as he bites down on her tender skin.

When his breathing returns to normal he pulls his head back to look at her. "I think I'm getting better at these thank yous," she whispers (even though she doesn't have to) as she pulls her hands out of his pants. There's the tiniest bit of cum on fingers and she brings her hand up to her mouth and sucks her fingers cleans.

He gets hard again instantly. "You should get cleaned up," she tells him as he puts her back down on the ground. She straightens out her hair and glances at her appearance in the mirror to make sure it's decent enough before she leaves, tossing him a smile over her shoulder.

When she gets home the next morning, she forgets all about the hickey that formed on her neck. Her parents see it and frown and tell her all about the importance of staying pure until marriage. They send her off to bible camp for half the summer and when she comes back she agrees with her parents. She should wait until she's married until she has sex and she realizes that her whole first year of high school had been a big mess of sin. In order to repent she'll start the Celibacy Club in the fall and vows that she won't do more than kiss again until she's married.

* * *

She's not sure why she's dating Finn. She doesn't particularly love him or like him. Sure he's a great guy, one her parents would absolutely adore, but she's just not feeling it. She stays with him though because he's nice and he's the quarterback and she's captain of the Cheerios; their romance was fated in the stars.

Still, she finds it hard to stay interested, especially since he's such good friends with Puck.

One day right before school starts, she asks Finn if he wants to hang out. Usually she wouldn't want to but this is one of the days she's interested in Finn, where she's convinced herself that maybe she does really like him. "I'd love to, but I'm kinda hanging out with Puck later." A pout forms on her face but then he continues. "But we could hang out afterwards?" Being the new Quinn Fabray that is slight bitch, she tells him that she'll be busy even though she won't be. She hangs up and then flips through the names on her phone.

She sends a quick text to Puck, asking him what time Finn was supposed to go over to his house. He responds quickly, telling her that he should be over within a half an hour. She flips her phone shut and tosses her head from side to side, thinking whether or not she should just accept that Finn is going to hang out with his friend or ask Puck to cancel. She shakes her head and jumps to her feet, grabbing her car keys in the process.

Ten minutes later, she's on Puck's doorstep. She knocks three times on the door because she can't find the doorbell. He answers and looks at her confused. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend today with Finn, so I was wondering if you could tell him you were busy." He raises and eyebrow, only now a little less confused.

"And you drove all the way to my house to ask me to do this?"

She sighs and shifts her weight to one leg, her hip jutting out in response. "I figured you wouldn't just do it because I asked."

"You're right, I won't. So go ahead, make your case." She peers into the empty living room behind him and then arches an eyebrow before looking back at him. He moves to the side so she can walk in and shuts the door behind her. She stands almost awkwardly in the middle of the living room and he moves past her to sit down on the couch. "Well?"

She walks up to him, legs sliding on either side of his as she straddles him. She leaves three soft kisses against his lips. "Please?" She drops a few more kisses on to his lips and she's about to plead again when his hand finds that familiar place on the back of her head. She really should try and fight it but she doesn't, instead just opens her mouth when his tongue skates across her bottom lip.

Finn never kisses her like this; he always kisses her like he'll break her. Never like he needs or wants her.

She misses this feeling, the feeling she's associated with her past sins. But, she's not breaking any rules (well, yes she is. She's kissing her boyfriend's best friend but she tries not to think about that right now). She had said she'd only kiss until she got married and that's just what she's doing.

They break apart long enough for him to text Finn that he's busy. A few seconds after he sends the text, Quinn's phone starts ringing. They both know it's him but neither care, especially Quinn because she just figured out that she didn't lie to Finn; she's most definitely going to be busy for a while.

* * *

_God_ she hates Rachel Berry. She has Finn going all gaga eyes over her and Quinn supposes she should've expected this. She doesn't show Finn the amount of affection he deserves but damn it, they were still dating and that's supposed to mean something (granted, it didn't mean anything to her those three times she made out with Puck behind his back). And truth be told, she has been trying with Finn. She wants a normal relationship for once, wants to try and become the religious girl who will end up with a fairytale life that everyone already thinks she is. But she is seriously tired of trying when she has to see Finn making out with Berry.

When she sees the Glee club (_stupid_ Gleeks that her boyfriend has practically befriended) 'Push It', she feels absolutely no guilt for what she did with Puck in the past. Finn might as well have fucked Rachel in front of the whole school. After the assembly, she refuses to talk to Finn and instead finds Puck leaning against his truck. "Get me out of here," she says and he just opens the door for her.

She _really_ didn't mean for it to happen. She didn't mean to drink so many wine coolers (she pretends that she's more drunk than she is because she feels so shitty. She was Quinn fucking Fabray, nobody cheated on _her_) and she didn't mean to let Puck's hand slip of her shirt. She didn't mean to take off her top in order to get it out of the way, nor did she mean to undo his belt and jeans. She didn't mean to wiggle her hips in order to help him slide off her panties as he loomed over her as she lay on her back on the couch in his basement.

She did however mean to tell him that she was a virgin. Because despite being swept up in all the feelings that Puck evoked inside her, she was nervous as hell. She'd always teetered on the edge of the imaginary slutty line she created in her head. Sure she'd let Puck see so much more of her than she'd let anyone see at a young age, and sure she used to party way more than a freshmen should, but there was a reason she never had sex in the middle of her "crazy" phase. She'd heard horror stories from her sister and her sister's friends about sex and it had instilled a massive fear inside her.

But once the word virgin left her lips, Puck just smiled and kissed her and all that fear just slipped away. She blames that smile for her legs opening almost against her will.

Her back arches when he slides into her and she hisses against his skin. It hurts but he wait's a few seconds before pulling out and pushing back in and then suddenly all she feels is good. The cross hanging on her neck is like a cruel reminder of who she had pledged her single life to.

She thinks she'll go to church everyday next week and say a few dozen Hail Marys as his name escapes her parted lips. Her nails claw into his bare back as he thrusts into her harder and faster each time. Her legs lock around his hips when she comes, pushing him as deep as he can go, forcing him to feel her walls contract around him. The feeling is enough to make him cum inside her and neither one think about the risk that holds until Quinn reads the positive pregnancy test a month later and realizes that she is a _stupid_ girl who is headed to hell.


End file.
